Tails of a Warrior
by Robin Blossomfang
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Warriors, by Erin Hunter. Contains stories ranging from battles and hurt to romance and friendship. There will most likely be BoyXBoy and GirlXGirl.
1. A Juniper Blue Gaze

_**One choice could change the course of a thousand moons, if only one has the courage to act.-** Bluestar of ThunderClan_

 **.**

 **A Juniper Blue Gaze**

There was a loud cracking, then the flash of thunder. A crack and a flash, the cycle continued over and over, again and again. If a cat had asked you what you had thought about a full moon walking through rain, you'd probably cried in laughter, no one took to warning to heart, and that had caused too many lives that could have been avoided. The last moon, the grounds of StreamClan had been completely flooded, even the strongest swimmers snatched away by the relentless river water. The rain continued to pour, taking all the juicy fish with it and scaring off whatever prey resided at the riverbed.

Now, the pale grey cat who had been gifted with the nine lives of StarClan padded through the muddy banks with wary eyes. Torn claws sank into the bank, amber eyes patrolling the once soothing river. _What have StreamClan done to deserve the endless punishment,_ the grey tom looked to the star filled sky, those amber eyes searching for hidden answers trotting in the night. As he expected, there was no answer.

"Dovestar!" A silken voice called out. The speaker was quite the sight for sore eyes. Her pale ginger fur was covered in tabby stripes, a pretty coat when it was gleaming in the sun with drops of morning dew clinging to the ends, but now clumps of mud and grime hung awkwardly from the sides. Her bushy tail and long tail dragged behind her, coating her white paws and tail tip with dirt. The she-cat's bright eyes were a startling blue and such color gave Dovestar memories of when the river was so blue the apprentices had asked if someone had put juniper berries in it. " Thornwhisper found a place upstream where the river is calmed down and it's not too far from here!"

Dovestar chuckled at the she-cat's antics. The ginger had been quite an excitable cat since the morning she had first opened her eyes and was scrambling around the nursery. "Good work, Tigerberry." He mewed, dipping his head in acknowledgement at the deed. Crossing any stretch of territory in this weather was a proud feat for any other of the new warriors. "Then let's go and see what Thornwhisper found, shall we?"

The tom left it at that, padding through the wet ground, casting one look over his shoulder, making sure that Tigerberry was following. For a moment, he slowed his pace until the long-legged tabby was leading them through the territory, her head held high and her tail standing straight up towards the sky. A light smile crossed Dovestar features, the old leader cherishing the thought of young warriors leading the experienced ones. Dovestar was admittedly slower than her, his old age seeping into every movement he made; he was on his last life, three others being sacrificed for the lives of his Clanmates Silverfang, Wolfbite, and Snakepaw.

The territory had certainly been affected by the floods, nearly if not as much as the cats themselves. The trees were clumsily bent in odd directions and clumps of stray plants littered the forest floor, rendering much of Littleflower's herb store useless. He suppressed a laugh in spite of his cheerful mood; the tiny black she-cat spent much of her time fussing over the growth of her plants, like a queen would with kits. Littleflower had a certain aura that radiated something which Dovestar had always assumed was similar to a queen's motherly love. Well, Dovestar _thought_ of it like that.

"Um, Dovestar?"

The questioning voice pulled him away from his ponderings and back to reality. "What? I'm sorry, I was absorbed in my thoughts." Dovestar directed the conversation to Tigerberry.

"Of course, apology accepted! I was asking why you thought the Great Rain has fallen upon the Clan. I was wondering if maybe StarCan sent us this, to prepare us for a greater threat, possibly to give a warrior a chance to become the next leader. No offense though!"

"None taken." Dovestar said light-heartedly, a deep purr rumbling in his throat. It had been a long time since the StreamClan leader had taken a moment to escape the rough times with a bit of small talk, and it felt better than the pale grey tom could hope for. "I think it could be a number of reasons, it might not even have anything to do with StarClan. It could just be a harsh Newleaf, or a sign of warning. I just don't know what to think of it as."

A yowl of greeting sounded, just as a mottled form erupted into sight. "There you are Dovestar! For a second I was thinking my former apprentice decided to catch a fish rather than her leader." Thornwhisper spoke teasingly, his olive green eyes sparked with relief. The tom had a dark mottled coat of short and messy, and a slight touch of softness. His rather short tail looked out of place when compared to his bulky figure and long whiskers. Patches of cream glimpsed throughout his ebony pelt, the most noticeable patches on his chest and above his eyes. "Now come on! This news deserves to be told to the Clans, it'll be good for them to hear something progressive for a change."

The three cats padded down to the bank, the smell of water and mud over powering in Dovestar's sensitive nose and the sound of rushing water filling his ears. Tigerberry was the first to reach the shore, then Dovestar, Thornwhisper lingering behind the pair. "I'm afraid you were quite wrong, old friend," the Clan leader said through gritted teeth, his one chance to drill some hope into the minds and hearts of his Clanmates being revealed as a missed opportunity. "The water hasn't lowered, in fact, I believed it's risen higher than it was." As Dovestar turned, he found himself taking a step towards the river, his fangs bared threateningly.

Thornwhisper shook his head, his glowing eyes focused downwards. "If only you were correct. This is exactly how I want it to be. The higher the water, the more likely no one will expect the 'devastated' new leader for the death of Dovestar and Tigerberry, two brave warriors who were stolen by the river." His head shot up, looking Dovestar in the eyes. "I don't want to be second best anymore. And to be the best," he paused, a dark grin plastered on his face and his green eyes emotionless, "well, you need to _beat_ the best. And that's what I plan to do." Moonlight bounced off long claws and sharp fangs glinted in the reflection.

The she-cat's eyes widened, surprise spreading like a wildfire, bristling her ragged pelt and shock sending her body trembling. "Thornwhisper?" Tigerberry whimpered, her voice shaking in her fright. "How-" She steadied her voice, this time keeping it at a mild pitch. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the moment you became my apprentice." Thornwhisper's smirk turned into a frown as he stalked around the ginger, his eyes running her up and down. "You presented a threat to my power, even then. You excelled in most areas of your training, and possessed leadership skills. Too bad that they'll never be put to use." Thornwhisper hissed without a trace of feelings audible in his voice.

Fast as lightning, the mottled raised a paw and slammed it down on Tigerberry's neck. A yowl split the air as Dovestar bowled him over, pinning him down, and raked his claws over the deputy's eye, leaving a trail of blood dripping from his paws. Thornwhisper responded quickly, thrusting his fangs towards the soft flesh of Dovestar's throat, the grey cat's screech proof of the strike's success.

"Dovestar!"

Thornwhiper's eyes widened suddenly and his tight grip loosened, just before he collapsed, lifeless to the ground the leader was laying on. Dovestar felt the weight lifted off his chest and his gaze was met with bright eyes, juniper blue eyes. Tigerberry stood above him, scarlet blood splashing from her fangs, staining the river red. Those blue eyes shone with such intensity Dovestar mentally swore that he was locking gazes with a warrior of StarClan. "I-I killed him." She choked out, after a moment. "I killed the deputy and I could have helped you instead!" She whimpered, her eyes glazed with guilt and terror. "Now the Clan will be left with no leader or deputy! How am I supposed to explain that?" She wailed in her confusion, millions of thoughts entering and exiting her mind to fast to process.

"Shhh," Dovestar hushed her, flicking his tail over her mouth, a tiny smile forming on his face. "It's okay, young warrior. It is my time, I hear them calling to me. As for the Clan being left with no leader, I know the perfect she-cat." He beckoned her closer to him, "I say these words before StarClan, so our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." The dying tom wheezed, scrunching his muzzle and eyes closed. After a moment to recollect himself, he continued proudly. "The new deputy, no, the new leader of StreamClan will be Tigerberry."

"No, please don't leave me!" The newly chosen leader cried out, "I-I can't do this alone."

Dovestar blinked slowly, his amber eyes soft and loving. "I'd never leave you alone, you're the only living kin I have. I'll watch you until you join me in the Clan of Stars. Now go, claim the new life that calls you. Go and become the greatest leader StreamClan has ever seen."

And as his final left his body, the rain that had etched itself into the memories of all who lived in the forest, began to fade. Tigerberry looked up to the stars of Silverpelt, wondering which one was Dovestar. She bowed her head in a moment of grief, then turned her attention to her home, the watery forest that was StreamClan territory. It had never looked more beautiful; the golden sun started to rise in the horizon, casting its light across the calm waters of StreamClan and causing morning dew to shine brightly on every plant and leaf. What stunned her the most was blue of the river, it reminded her of a rushing stream of juniper berries. A long purr escaped her mouth as Tigerberry gazed at the place she and so many others were lucky enough to live in. A place with a golden sky and juniper blue skies.

"I promise," the pale tabby slid to her muddied white paws, her eyes focused on the fleeting stars,"I will keep all of you known. I will tell stories of the brave warriors and playful kits and the occasional naughty apprentice so that StreamClan never forgets the ones who died to let us live. And that, is a promise I will never break. Not in this life, nor the next one. You can count on that, father."


	2. A Queen's Lament

_**Truth is a powerful weapon...We must be careful how we use it.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A Queen's Lament**

"Congratulations! You're expecting kits Larksky." That was what Littleflower had told her only moments ago.

The usually small cat waddled through camp, her tiny pawsteps dainty and light as she walked. Her belly was soon to be swollen with kits, and that was why she wanted advice. The she-cat had snowy white fur, her short legs ticked with grey and her face covered in soot colored patches. The maiden queen's slim tail flicked back and forth over her back in a relaxed motion as she padded towards her mate. "Stoatmask!" She called out, a bright smile on her face to match her cheerful pale yellow eyes.

A tomcat turned around, his eyes searching for the source of the voice. His fur was a lovely chestnut color, except for the golden mask around his eyes and the mane around his neck. The fur was long and thick, and it was always sticking out of place. He was watching her with a pair of dark amber eyes that reminded the she-cat of pinecones. "Hmm?" He perked up as his eyes found her in the crowd. "Oh! Morning Larksky, how's your day treating you?"

The white cat laughed. "Great!" Larksky met his amber gaze with her own yellow eyes, trying her best to ignore the fluttering in her belly. "There's something I need to tell you," the queen ducked her head, avoiding Stoatmask's eyes, "can we go to the river first?"

Stoatmask tipped his head, then chuckled, amber eyes alit with amusement. "You always were the odd one, Larksky." The chestnut tom leaned closer, tongue gently rasping her cheek fur as he did. "I'll go let Tigerstar know where we're going. Meet you there?"

Larksky waited for a moment as he padded away to the new leader, before turning tail and walking towards the river. Her mind began to wander as she neared her favorite place in StreamClan territory. _Why must I be so shy?_ She asked herself, frowning. _It should be easy to tell him! You've been dreaming of the moment when you of this since you first became apprentices together. Maybe I'm just not cut out for the nursery._ Larksky sighed, settling down just at the edge of river and water, close enough to feel the water's tug.

"Larksky?" Stoatmask purred, curling his tail in delight as he laid next to her, his head on his paws. "What do you want to tell me?" The question was spoken with a kit like innocence that seemed to trail the tom wherever he went. His flank brushed against her own, his whiskers twitching as Stoatmask watched his mate. "You can tell me anything; you know that, right?"

Feigning a smile, Larksky tilted her head towards the river. "Stoatmask, I talked to Littleflower today," she nuzzled her face into his scruffy mane, letting its softness absorb her for a moment until she decided to look him straight in the eyes. _Here goes nothing._ "And- And I'm expecting kits!" She blurted out, her ears burning with embarrassment.

Stoatmask blinked, once, twice, as a smile grew on his expressive face and his dark eyes brightened with excitement. "That's amazing, Larksky! They'll be as beautiful as you and just as kind and sweet and-"

"And they will have their father's courage and cunning. I just know they will." Larksky purred gently, her voice smooth as honey and as flowing as the river. "I'm just so, scared. My mother-"

"Died birthing a beautiful she-cat like you, and I promise that Littleflower won't let that happen." Stoatmask gave her a look filled with love and compassion. "I've never broken a promise before and this one will not be the first." _I won't let it break._ The tom told himself, unsure if it was Larksky he was trying to convince, or himself.

A smile grew on her face, bringing joy to her pale eyes. She leaned into Stoatmask's soft pelt, as he began to lick her ears. "Come on, let's go for a stroll."

 **VxVxVxVxVxVxVx**

"Larksky!" A wail tore from his throat, leaving him breathless, crouched on the nursery floor shaking. Stoatmask nudged his mate's flank, but no response greeted him. "I-I promised that we could name them together. Why didn't she tell me?"

A soft object on his back alerted Stoatmask to the cat standing behind him, Littleflower. "She knew you would panic and she wanted her last moons to be peaceful and quiet." The lithe black she-cat gestured to the tiny bundles of fur next to Larksky's limp form. "You've four kits now, take care of them _and_ yourself.

The first time Stoatmask glanced at his kits, he forced himself not to whimper. The first was a tiny chestnut brown she-kit; her paws, tail, and jaws were white, as well as the white rings around her eyes. "This one's Acornkit." He whispered, touching his nose to the smallest kit in the litter, licking her ears. The next was a white tom with pale brown ear tips and tail tip. "I'll call him Rushkit." The third was a golden brown, with a white spot around one eye and white paws, touching his nose to the kit's, Stoatmask decided the name rather quickly. "Her name is Reedkit." The final she-cat was pure white with grey ticked legs, tail and face. The kit yawned and curled around herself.

"Larksky wanted to name her Riverkit, after the great times you spent at the river." Littleflower's mew echoed in his ear.

"So there's Acornkit, Rushkit, Reedkit, and Riverkit." Stoatmask forced a purr. He would take care of his kits and she would be with him every step of the way, that he knew for certain. Stoatmask promised that he would play with them every day, teach them everything he knew. _I won't let you down again Larksky. Not this time, never again._


End file.
